


Art for bandomreversebb: # 4 Killjoys AU

by turlough



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Bandom Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Wallpaper, blend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turlough/pseuds/turlough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my second entry to the 2011 <a href="http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/">bandomreversebb</a> on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for bandomreversebb: # 4 Killjoys AU

**Author's Note:**

> As with my earlier effort all my thanks go to my faithful art betas, [sperrywink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink) & [turps](http://archiveofourown.org/users/turps) \- I _really_ couldn't have done it without you!

Click to enlarge:  
[ ](https://privat.bahnhof.se/wb499380/pics/art/2012_brbb_4_large.png)

I was lucky again and my art was claimed by [gala_apples](http://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples) who wrote a great Gerard-centric Killjoys origin story inspired by it:  
[**Better Than A Paid Life**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/421028) (here on AO3) or [here](http://gala-apples.dreamwidth.org/353994.html) (on DW) or [here](http://gala-apples.livejournal.com/357554.html) (on LJ)  
_Gerard and Mikey Way are the Killjoys, a motorbaby duo. That is, until their car gets wrecked in a battle and the dashboard accessory of their new Trans Am is an ex-Companion with a mission._ (Fun Ghoul/Kobra Kid, Party Poison/Jet Star; 15,071 words)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Better Than A Paid Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421028) by [gala_apples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples)




End file.
